


Lovebird

by Cyarana (Dark_Cherise)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lost in a Storm, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Sister - Freeform, harpy reader, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cherise/pseuds/Cyarana
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Lovebird

Dumb, dumb, dumb. It was so dumb! But like always, you got involved in your sister's stupid idea, leaving your home island with her friend. And now? Now you were struggling to keep your balance. You were a good flyer, having almost no problems catching the right gusts and using them in the easiest and most effective way. Normally, you were faster than your sister and her friends – but at the moment?  
An upcoming storm, strong gusts of wind – that seemed probably random to every normal human – dragged and pushed you, making it difficult for you to stay on your usual route. You wanted to fly back home – but it was almost impossible. You were struggling, trying to keep your height as well as your balance.  
It didn't take long for you to realize that you had no chance if it went on like that – you had to get out of this storm before it started to rain. Otherwise, flying would get... – your thoughts were interrupted as you felt some rain drops on your body, mostly on your arms since your back was covered by your big wings – in different green and yellow tones. It was typical in your family – your parents had such colorful wings too.

Not that you could think about that as another wind gust caught you, making you lose control. You closed your eyes, grimacing as you were swirled. Your bill and claws disappeared as you pulled your wings close to your back, not trying to struggle against the weather anymore. It was strongly raining and you could hear the loud thunder. Seemed like the storm was engulfing you.  
You would probably end up falling into the sea – and you would drown since your swimming ability wasn't that good because of your wings that would pull you down as soon as they got wet. Great. First you lost your sister and her friend and now a storm would kill you. You couldn't imagine a better way of dying...

It seemed the storm carried you away. It was surprising enough that you were still at the sky and not drowned in the sea. You were exhausted – but you couldn't give up, now that you could feel that the storm was coming to an end. You opened your eyes, blinking and spreading your wings as the wind decreased.  
The sky above you was still dark, but the first sunrays were coming through the clouds, making you feel relieved, although you weren't safe yet. You needed a place to rest – finding your way home wouldn't be that easy since you had been carried away.  
You wanted to beat your wings, but stopped it after a try, feeling pain as soon as you moved them. Maybe a cramp...? You grimaced lightly, turning your head to face the area below you.  
Again, you pulled your wings closer in order to reduce the pain as you were falling down rather fast by now. But – it seemed like you wouldn't land in the sea, but on a big ship. You could see some men on board of it, grimacing a bit. They wouldn't be happy about your visit – but you couldn't change it. Better a ship than the sea. You closed your eyes, cursing lowly and waiting for your crash landing.

It wasn't as painful as you had imagined – okay, more or less. Ships were made of wood, so that should be rather painful – but you landed on something a bit softer than that. The muffled moan made you realize that you hit one of the men you had seen before, knocking him down with you.  
You groaned in pain as you got on your feet, mechanically clapping your wings and squeaking because of the ache coming from the right one. Maybe your landing had been worse than expected.  
Quickly, you made a few steps back, bowing slightly. “I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean...” You grimaced as you raised your head, your sight growing hazy. You couldn't even see the face of the one right in front of you. You placed your hand at the back of your head, closing your eyes. You were staggering, trying to keep your balance – something that seemed very difficult as the exhaustion hit you with one strike, making you lose your consciousness.

~*~

The moment you woke up, it was night. You blinked a few times, waiting for your eyes to adjust to light – at least as good as possible. After all, parrots couldn't see that good in the darkness – and you were related to them. It took some time until you realized that you were lying on a bed in a room you had never been in before.  
Ah, yeah. Those men... you landed on a big ship and got unconscious. They brought you here, didn't they? Slowly, you sat up, blinking a few times. You still felt a bit dizzy and exhausted, but it was better than before.  
You jerked as you tried to move your wings, grimacing slightly. Great, your left wing was fine, but your right one did hurt.  
So, to summarize it: you had not a single clue where you were or how you could go back. You lost your sister and her friend. You were on board of a strange ship with men you didn't know. One of your wings was injured, making you temporary unable to fly. Could it get even worse...? Oh, it could. You could just hope that you wouldn't run into slave broker...

You leaned back, closing your eyes for a moment. You would just wait until someone came by to visit you. Or... if nobody came, you would stand up as soon as you were sure it was daytime. For now, you would just stay here.  
You didn't count the seconds – but it had been some hours until the door to your room opened, making you open your eyes. You could hear a male voice mutter something, though you didn't get what it was – it just sounded like he was complaining. He entered, blinking a few times as he eyed you.  
“Huh? Oh, you're awake!” You slightly tilted your head, looking at the raven-haired guy with curiosity. He was tall, only wearing black trousers and an orange hat.  
“Surprised?”, you hummed, pulling your wings at your back, making him look at them for a moment before he smirked, coming closer to you.  
“Somehow~ The others didn't expect you to be awake already. But boy, you surprised us more than that storm! Good job knocking me down.” He grinned at you, before pausing and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.  
“Oh, sorry. I forgot: I'm Portgas D Ace and you're...?”  
“Completely lost obviously... oh, and the name's (y/n). Mind telling me where I am? Your name sure sounds familiar...”, you muttered, now leaning a bit closer to him, eyeing him curiously.  
“You're on deck of the Moby Dick, pop's ship.”, he replied smirking, stopping in front of your bed and raising one eyebrow as you got on your feet. “And you probably know my name because I'm a wanted pirate of Whitebeard's crew. We're...”  
He stopped as you poked his cheek with your finger softly, tilting your head, a smile on your lips. “Freckles... cute~”, you hummed, giggling as he blushed a bit.  
“I'm not cute.”, he huffed, pouting slightly – something that made you chuckle even more. You didn't know whether he did it on purpose or not, but he was funny.  
“You are. I won't take that back.”, you murmured, again looking around and sighing soundlessly. “Just tell me...” The growling of your stomach made you freeze, your cheeks turning red of embarrassment. Now it was him who laughed, shaking his head and grabbing your wrist.  
“Now, who's the cute one? I'll bring you to the kitchen! I'm sure, Thatch will gladly cook something for you.”, he chuckled, leading you out of the room. And now that you didn't need to focus on staying awake, you could look around with new curiosity. A pirate's ship, huh? It sure was huge – and it was calm, probably because it was rather early in the morning. Maybe, you should be more careful, being on a ship with pirates, but you didn't worry at the moment. Ace was nice – at least, he didn't make the impression that he would harm you as long as you didn't cause trouble.

It didn't take long until you entered the kitchen – after walking through the big dining room. Most of the men, that you had encountered, had only looked at you amused, curious or skeptical – nothing that made you worry since you were completely focused on this new area.  
It was rare that you left your home – an island in the sky – and seeing a ship that close was a first for you. You've never been on a ship before, even islands were uncommon for you.  
“Good morning, Ace. Is that our surprise guest?” You turned your head around to look at the tall man. He had a strange pompadour hairstyle you had never seen before, as well as goatee and a scar. Again, you stepped closer to him, smiling a bit and poking his cheek lightly.  
“I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you. I assume you're Thatch?”, you happily chimed, tilting your head, glad that your tummy refrained from growling.  
He blinked a few times, grinning afterwards. “I am. So, (y/n)... since Ace brought you here, it means you're hungry, hm? I'll prepare something for you.”, he hummed, turning away from the two of you.  
“Hey, I want something too, Thatch!”, Ace complained, making you giggle and turn around.  
“Oh, not like that, my dear Ace. Maybe you get something as soon as I'm finished with (y/n)'s.” Thatch grinned at him, eyes glinting mischievously.  
“You ladykiller.”, Ace only muttered, turning away to leave the kitchen – and yelping as an apple hit his head.  
“I didn't hear you, but I can guess... try something healthier than meat, will you?”, the brown-haired chuckled, making his comrade pout, though he grabbed the apple. He turned around to look at you, waiting for you to follow him.  
You walked back into the dining room, sitting down at a table. You hummed, tilting your head, while Ace ate his apple, still seeming a bit offended.  
“Hey, Ace? You might lie to me, but... I'm curious. I was told to stay away from pirates, ah, well, humans in particular, because they are evil and stuff like that, but... you don't seem like that. I landed on your ship without permission, probably caused you trouble... so why are you so nice to me? I mean... there's no need for helping me, is it?”  
“In general, staying away from pirates is a good idea, yoi.” You turned your head around to the new voice, looking at some blond man with a blue tattoo on his chest who was walking to you.  
“We had no reason helping you and other pirates would have thrown you into the sea, yoi.”, he added, smirking lightly as you looked at him surprised.  
“Then I'm glad you didn't do that. So, I should watch out...”, you muttered, sighing afterwards. “Ah, yeah, I'm (y/n) and you?” You tilted your head as he sat down next to you.  
“That's Marco, first division commander.”, Ace responded, grinning as you poked Marco's cheek softly. “And that seems to be her typical greeting~”, he added chuckling because of Marco's doubting gaze, making the male blond sigh.  
“Interesting, yoi. Just tell me, (y/n), what happened that you landed on our ship, yoi?”  
You blinked a few times, grumbling lightly. “I followed my sister, got separated from her and was surprised by that storm. As a harpy, I'm a pretty good flyer actually, but that storm was too much for me to handle.”, you explained calmly, grimacing a bit. “And now, I'm lost. I'm not sure where I am, how to get back and on top of that I probably won't be able to fly for the next time since the crash landing hurt my wing.”, you added, pouting a bit.  
“So, we should take you to the next island, yoi. Well, shouldn't be a problem, but you should talk to Pops before that, yoi.”  
You bit your bottom lip, nodding. “I probably should...”  
“First of all, she has to eat something, Marco. After that, you can take her to Pops.” It was Thatch's voice which made you look up, smiling a bit as he brought you something to eat. “Thank you!~”, you chimed  
“Ace? Yours is in the kitchen.”, he added, grinning as he earned a doubtful look from the black-haired who simply grumbled, getting on his feet.  
“I hope that's not a joke like last time.”, he murmured, leaving the group. Only a few seconds later, you could hear noise, as if something fell down. Thatch laughed while Marco simply shook his head, smirking lightly. “He always falls for it~ Well, better go and help him~”, he chuckled, heading for the kitchen afterwards. You blinked a few times, tilting your head.  
“What...?”  
“Don't ask, yoi. It's common that they do all kind of jokes and tricks. Better get used to it, (y/n), yoi.”, Marco replied, shaking his head. You hummed, just to giggle as you could hear them arguing. Oh dear. Could be funny, hm?

It was only around half an hour later that you followed Marco and Ace to the captain of this ship – obviously called Pops by all of them. You wondered a bit why they called him like that – was he that important to them? Probably.  
You almost bumped into Marco as he stopped, making you blink and look up to the throne-like seat in front of him. Oh... wow. Your eyes grew wide as you looked at the huge man who eyed you thoughtfully, grinning afterwards. “Seems like our little parrot is awake again.”, he mused, making you chuckle lightly.  
“Aw, yeah. Thanks for... not throwing me into the sea or something like that. I'm (y/n)... and next to you, obviously a very, very small bird.”, you almost chirped, smiling awkwardly. Poking his cheek seemed almost impossible – you couldn't fly and he was too big! Well, that could wait.  
He burst out in laughter, obviously amused about your reply – and probably because you didn't seem scared, though it would be better.  
“So... I assume you're going to leave us soon?”, he wanted to know as he calmed down, raising one eyebrow. You froze, grimacing a bit and rubbing the back of your head rather sheepishly.  
“I doubt it... The crash landing hurt my wing, that's why flying now would be a bad idea. I don't want to make you problems, but I can't get away.”, you murmured.  
“That's probably worse for you than for us.”, he grinned at you, throwing a short look at Marco and Ace. “Since you seem to come along with them, Ace will take care of you until we reach the next island.”, he decided, making the black-haired blink and grin afterwards.  
“Fine!~ Hey, (y/n), I'll show you around. Is that okay, Pops?”  
“Of course~”, he laughed  
You blinked, turning around to look at Ace and chuckle silently. “Great~ I'll be right behind you!”

~*~

“Damn, damn, damn! Mum's gonna kill me if we don't find her!”  
“Calm down, love, we'll find her.”, the orange-haired, male harpy sighed, looking at his girlfriend – your sister that was all upset and worried by now. Her wings were in green and yellow tones like yours while the male one next to him had orange-red wings. He gently poked her shoulder, grabbing her hand and stroking over it with his thumb.  
“B-but... we never lost her! I know, it's risky taking her along, but... but...”  
“Nobody could have expected that we would fly into such a strong storm. She will be fine. It won't help if you get all restless and unfocused.”, he replied calmly, looking around and sighing soundlessly. “Though it would be easier to know where she ended... that could be a long search.” He didn't seem like it – but he was also worried. Both of them knew you since you were little, having been close for quite a long time, before they finally ended up together.  
They had always taken you with you on shorter and longer trips, exploring a bit, though your parents weren't too fond of it – and now? Now you were nowhere to be seen. They wouldn't head back home before they found you.  
“O-okay...” Your sister took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. “Fine. Let's do this. Starting from the origin of the storm... then the surrounding area... are just a feeew islands... damn, that will take us hours, days...”, she muttered grimacing, sighing afterwards.  
“We'll find her, sooner or later. Let's start us now that we get something done before we have to look for a place to sleep.”, he softly murmured, looking around thoughtfully. It was late afternoon after all – they didn't have a lot time left. At least for this day.

~*~

Unlike your sister, you weren't worrying at the moment. Ace already showed you most of the places of the ship so that you would find your way around by yourself. You met many of their commandants – all interesting in their own way. And somehow really funny, especially when they were together. Although they were pirates, you didn't fear them. Honestly, at the moment, you didn't get why your parents – as well as almost everybody from your home island – was afraid of them – or why they hated them. Did they even know that there were nice ones as well? There were probably more than enough that wouldn't have helped you – but... but...  
“Hey, (y/n), are you daydreaming? Come, drink something with us!” Ace grinned as you flinched in surprise, staring at him with confusion.  
“Huh?”, you only mumbled, making him laugh.  
“Don't look so confused~ Did you never drink with your friends?” He raised one eyebrow as you blinked, shaking your head.  
“Uhm, to be honest... I don't have many friends that would do something with me...? I'm mostly exploring with my sister and her friend. Drinking never sounded that great...”, you admitted, one finger placed at your bottom lip, tipping lightly against it. “I never tried alcoholic drinks, so yeah.”  
“Oh dear, you missed something! You should at least try it once~” He poked your cheek, making your eyes widen slightly. “Though you shouldn't drink too much. I don't want to know how a drunken harpy can be.”  
His chuckling made you blush lightly, shaking your head. “I don't know, Ace... watching you guys seems like more fun to me.”, you admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of your head.  
“Aw, come on! Join us, please!~” The innocent look he gave you made you bite your bottom lip, turning your head away in embarrassment. What was that? You couldn't say no with that look he gave you.  
“...mh... okay... but I won't drink much!”, you directly added as he grinned, grabbing your wrist and pulling you along. Away from the railing, to the assembled pirate group. That would end with just more chaos, wouldn't it?

It didn't take long for you to realize: alcohol wasn't that bad. It was... okay, but that kind of drinks wouldn't become your favorite beverages. And it was somehow fascinating how fast the guys could drink that stuff while you stayed with one. And yet, after one glass you felt relaxed and were giggling because of no clear reason. A second glass – okay, but no more. You mostly listened to their talking, being asked once or twice, most of the time simple things. You enjoyed it, their jokes, their drunken babbling, it was just funny. At least, you forgot worrying about your wings and your return. It made it easier for you without realizing it.  
You yawned tiredly after a while, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand. “Naw, seems like I have to bring our guest to bed~”, Ace chuckled, cheeks kinda red because of the alcohol. You blinked, opening your mouth to reply that he didn't need to do that, but stopping as he had already grabbed your wrist, pulling you on your feet and away to his room. “But Ace... I could've gone by myself...”, you murmured, somehow embarrassed on the one side, but also a bit glad – and tired.  
“Don't complain, (y/n). That's pointless.”, he hummed, as you entered the room. He already told you that you could use his bed – not that you wanted to take it, so you replied that you wouldn't take it alone, but rather share it. Yeah, probably net the best idea, but who cares? At least, it didn't bother you – not a dizzy as you were starting to feel at the moment. You yawned again, forgetting to take your clothes off and just falling onto the bed, closing your eyes. You could hear his suppressed giggling, but didn't react to it. You didn't even recognize whether he left or stayed since you were fast asleep.

It was probably in the middle of the night when you woke up, blinking a few times and staring at a point in the darkness in front of you. You yawned tiredly, sitting up and looking around. Ace wasn't here – and you were still so terribly tired. You sighed, laying down again. You wanted to sleep more, but even after a few minutes, it didn't work. Probably because your heat source was missing. You were used to cuddle while sleeping – or at least having your parrot close to you while sleeping.  
Grumbling, you stood up, leaving Ace's room and waiting for a moment, until your eyes adjusted to the darkness. It obviously was midnight or later since it was calm. You could see pirates sleeping on deck, not caring that much about them. You were looking for one certain pirate – the cute freckled one~  
You weren't putting much effort in thinking about your current situation – you just wanted to lean against him and get more sleep. The moment you saw him, you smiled lightly, walking over to him. He was leaning against the railing, obviously sleeping. Humming, you sat down, poking him softly and making him grumble. It was only a sleepy: “Hmm?” you earned from him, making you smile and lean against him. “Can't sleep.”, you muttered, freezing for a second as he put his arms around you, placing his head at your arm, just grumbling something you didn't understand. Seemed like he didn't care that you had decided to lean against him. Satisfied, you closed your eyes, now quickly falling asleep again. It was much better like that~

~*~

“If you want to do it, just do it or leave them alone. Depends whether you want to make her your enemy or not...”  
“But I can't! Not like that... that would be too easy...!”  
Marco raised one eyebrow as he could see Haruta and Thatch discussing. With a sigh, he came closer. “What's the matter, yoi?”, he wanted to know, seeming disinterested like always. Both of them turned around, Thatch taking a step back so he could see what made them argue. Ace and (y/n), both sleeping, you cuddled up to him, he holding you tight. Did he even realize that it was you he was using as a soft toy...?  
Marco smirked lightly, shaking his head. “And that's your reason for standing around like idiots, yoi?”, he wanted to know amused, one eyebrow raised again, making both of them blink and grimace.  
“We're not standing around like idiots! That's a serious problem!”, Haruta exclaimed pouting.  
“At least for our prank master.”, Thatch added chuckling.  
“What's with all that ruckus?”, a sleepy male voiced wanted to know, making them look to Ace who was blinking, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “Seriously, you can't get sleep with dorks discussing like that.”, he muttered. It seemed like he wanted to add something, but you grumbling made him pause. Again, he blinked, now looking down to you. One of his hands was still lying at your back, placed between your wings.  
“Wait... what...? Why?” His confusion was almost tangible as he stared at you, earning laughter from Thatch, a smirk from Marco and a tired sigh from Haruta who muttered a simple: “Fine, now it's too late...” before turning away and leaving.  
“Well, we can't tell you why you're cuddling with our guest.”, Thatch grinned. “Tell us. What did we miss?”  
“Eh... I have no clue!”, Ace complained, pouting a bit, before looking back to you. Why was he even complaining...? He couldn't deny that it was rather enjoyable after all. And you were cute – aaaand waking up obviously as you blinked, yawning tiredly and sitting up, although you didn't take your hands back. “So warm...”, you hummed contently, a simple statement making the attendant males – except for Ace who was slightly blushing – giggle in amusement.  
“We better leave you alone now. I should take care of our breakfast after all~”, Thatch chuckled, leaving afterwards, directly followed by the head-shaking first commandant.

Again, you yawned sleepy, opening your eyes and looking up to the raven-haired commandant, smiling sheepishly. “Good morning?”, you chirped as he raised one eyebrow, shaking his head lightly, but soon grinning again.  
“Morning, (y/n). Care to tell me why you were suddenly in my arms?”, he wanted to know curiously, still grinning.  
“Uhm... I couldn't sleep, so I thought you'd be the best to cuddle up to...?”, you shyly replied, giggling afterwards. “Actually... bad idea, I know. I don't like others touching my wings, but... dunno. I just felt like it would be okay.”, you murmured, tilting your head and freezing for a moment as he softly touched one of your wings.  
“You're a strange one, (y/n)~”, he chuckled. “I should feel honored, huh? You really have nice wings.”, he muttered, again stroking your feathers lightly. You hummed lowly, closing your eyes for a moment. You were starting to enjoy this soft caressing.  
“That's no good, Ace... don't get me too used to you...”, you murmured, narrowing your eyebrows. “Otherwise, I'll grow clingy to you.”, you added calmly, opening your eyes again to look at him.  
“A clingy harpy? Sounds like fun~” A lop-sided grin appeared on his lips, poking your cheek softly. “Although I really should stop that. Would be too dangerous.”, he replied, rubbing the back of his head.  
You were about to answer him as his stomach rumbled, making him blush. You giggled, getting on your feet and tilting your head. “Better get something to eat, hm? I don't want you to starve~”

~*~

It was your third day on board of the Moby Dick. Both of your wings seemed to be fine by now – not surprising in your eyes since your wings were the fastest healing parts. An injury at your arm, stomach or other point would have been worse – and your wing hadn't been broken. You stretched yourself, clapping with your wings and humming happily. Maybe you could return soon. At least, if you got a hang on where you were and where you had to go.  
“Whoa, watch out, (y/n). You could throw others overboard if you stretch your wings like that.” You turned your head around to look at Ace who had almost been hit by you, making you giggle lightly, sheepish smile appearing on your lips.  
“Sorry!~ Wasn't my intention!”, you hummed, turning around completely and poking his freckled cheek softly.  
“I never thought about that... but why are you always poking my cheek?” You paused blinking, smiling shyly afterwards.  
“Ew... I usually do that as some kind of greeting... but also with the ones I like~ Such gestures aren't so uncommon for lovebird harpies~”  
“I see... explains a lot.”, he smirked.

A sudden gust of wind, followed by the shout of a bird – sounding far too familiar for you – made you turn around. Before you could say something, you were almost knocked down.  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god! We found you! Finally!” It was a high-pitched woman voice making you giggle lightly, hugging her immediately.  
“Sis!~ Glad to see you!”, you chimed, taking a step back and poking her cheek, making her huff.  
“A little bit more happiness would be nice, (y/n)! We were so worried!”, she exclaimed, taking a step back and looking around. Recognizing the black-haired pirate a few steps away, she tilted her head curiously.  
“Did you take care of my little sis? Thanks a lot! I hope she didn't cause problems!”, she chirped smiling. The black-haired grinned, shaking his head.  
“Nope, she didn't. Was quite funny with her around~”, he grinned, throwing a short gaze to the railing where the male harpy was sitting, watching the sisters smirking.  
“Goood! Well, we better take her with us now. Hey, (y/n), let's go. Your parents are worried!”, she gushed, turning around to you.  
“What? Just when it was getting all funny!”, you complained pouting, sighing directly afterwards. “But I guess it's better.”, you muttered, shaking your head.  
“Hey, Ace!”, you chimed, rushing over to him and cuddling him once more. “It was great meeting you! I hope I'll see you again!”  
He blinked a few times, hugging you once more. “Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing you again. Just don't fly into storms like that anymore.”, he smirked, poking your forehead. You pouted, sticking your tongue out and taking a step back.  
“I won't, I won't. Say good-bye to the others for me, yeah?” You smiled as he nodded.  
“Come on, (y/n)! Hurry up!”, your sister complained, already standing next to her friend, wings already spread in order to fly away.  
You hesitated, giggling shyly. “Yeah, yeah...”, you hummed, throwing a short look at them. You hummed lowly, tilting your head a few times.  
“Ace?~”, you finally hummed, closing the distance to him and giving him a little peck on the cheek, a soft blush visible on your cheeks. “Take care!~”  
And with that - plus a short wave to the other attendant pirates - you turned around, rushing over to your sister and grabbing her hand, before flying off. You were sad and happy simultaneously. On the one hand, you could go back home – on the other hand would you miss the Whitebeard pirates. They were a funny bunch! You really hoped that you would fly into them once more.


End file.
